Adventures In Amnesia
by WalkingInSlowMotion
Summary: "But, what happened to her neck? She wondered if it was the reason why Dean seemed weary of her, and maybe if she found out what hurt her neck, she could remember what happened to her before she woke up in the stuffy motel room." *Full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story. A crossover, actually. I was inspired by a small plot bunny that attacked me and hogtied me up when I was laying down to sleep. I need to write this out if I'm ever going to get at least a little bit of sleep. Anyway, this is a "what if?" situation that wouldn't leave me be.**

**Summary: **What if Elena woke up in a motel room, two unfamiliar men watching over her? Sam and Dean find a passed out Elena Gilbert in the middle of the road, her cellphone and a wallet the only possessions on her person. All she remembers is her name and age, nothing about her life before the motel room or why a there was a wound on her neck. She soon takes on the life of a hunter with Sam and Dean. She is sure that she would never remember what happened to her, that is, until an interesting case falls into their laps.

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures In Amnesia.<strong>

**Supernatural/The Vampire Diaries Crossover.**

**Chapter One.**

Something vibrates.

She wonders sleepily if she imagined it, a tired haze still clouding her brain and judgement. But, it goes off again. It's against her right thigh, her brain becoming very aware of that leg now. Slowly she starts to feel the aches and pains, a light throbbing in her ribs and the starting of a headache situating against her skull.

It vibrates again, and a jumbled thought pops into her head about a phone. Her phone is going off.

She has a phone?

Her eyes flutter open, her brown eyes seeming black in the darkness of the room. She's somewhere on a bed under the covers, the fabric making her bare arms itch. She glances down slightly, reaching a hand down the side of her jeans towards her right pocket. She feels something square and solid in there. She pulls it out and clicks a button on the phone, the device lighting up.

Her eyes shut instantly, the light nearly blinding her as she winces. She forces her eyes open, looking at the screen on the phone.

There's a picture of herself and a boy with brown hair and green eyes. She's beaming at the camera, the boy having his arm around her shoulders and smiling at the camera. She frowns, wondering where she had seen him before. She doesn't remember that picture being taken or even meeting the boy in that picture. She sees a few messages on her phone. Five missed calls and three text messages.

Two from someone named Damon, and one from someone named Jeremy. The messages ask pretty much the same thing, asking her where she was.

She wishes she had an answer for them. She looks at the numbers on her phone, reading that it was about six in the morning. She sat up, the bed creaking under her, her eyes sweeping across the room. There was a small bathroom to the right of the room, a couch and another bed.

The couch and bed were occupied, her eyes picking up on the forms of a figure sprawled across the couch and the blankets were thrown over someone in the bed across from her. She could see a faint light filtering through the closed curtains of the window, her hands shaking as she pulled the blanket off of her quickly as she stood up.

She yelled out in pain as a sharp jab shot up her leg, and settled down around her ankle. It was loud enough that it made the person in the bed beside her jump up, flicking on the light. The first thing she saw was his height. He had to be at least a foot taller than her, a grey muscle shirt and shorts the only thing he was wearing.

And then there was the knife that was in his right hand, looking like he was ready to strike.

Jumping back on her bed, her hands shaking, she stared up at him, terrified. The man seemed to relax slightly, lowering the knife as he raised his hands in an non-threatening gesture.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, his voice still rough from sleep. He lowered the knife onto the bed, raising his hands so that she could see that he was unarmed. "See?"

She just stared at him, her ankle throbbing, arms shaking, and her head spinning.

"Where...?" the sound of her own voice seemed unfamiliar to her, also. "Where am I?" she demanded, "who are you?"

"You're safe," he stated, moving around so that he sat on his bed facing her. "You're in a motel room just outside of Georgia, and I'm Sam."

She studied Sam as she swallowed thickly, "how did I get...inside a motel room outside of Georgia?"

"Well, Dean," Sam turned, gesturing to the now moving figure that was on the couch, "and I found you passed out in the middle of the highway. We were hoping you had any idea of how you got there."

She glances towards Dean, who is muttering something as she stands and walks towards them. He looks rough from sleep, his green eyes reminding her of the boy in her phone. He's shorter than Sam, but still a bit taller than her. He frowns down at her, taking a quick glance at Sam as he stands in the light from the lap on the night table between her and Sam's beds.

"I don't." she said, scratching her head as she picked her brain for information, "my name is Elena Gilbert, I'm seventeen...and that's it."

"Gilbert?" Dean speaks up for the first time, studying her, "Gilbert..." he quickly stands and walks off into the darkness for a few moments before he returns with a journal in his hands. He's flicking through the pages of the small journal, a few loose papers sticking out.

Elena studies him for a few moments before she looks over at Sam, who gives her a small smile.

"Grayson Gilbert," Dean muttered, his finger tapping something on the page that he had open, "he's a hunter; or _was_ a hunter. It says that he's dead."

"I don't know a Grayson." Elena commented, pulling out her phone and started to surf through her contacts.

Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Jeremy Gilbert...

All names she couldn't place faces to. She closed her phone, looking at the black screen before she looked up at the two men in front of her. She shook her head, Elena placing a hand on her leg.

"I don't know anything," she muttered, "just my name, and English and whatnot."

Dean and Sam share a look, the two of them having some sort of silent communication that Elena couldn't pick up on. Her hand went to her neck, feeling a bandage there.

"What happened to my neck?" Elena questioned, feeling the bandage.

"When we found you on the road, you had a wound on your neck." Sam explained, Elena staring at him. She sighed, placing her head in her hands. Her brown hair falling down in front of her face.

Why couldn't she remember anything?

She glanced up, sitting straight as the muscles in her back unlocked themselves with a few cracks. She placed her hands down on the bed beside her, glancing at Sam and Dean.

"So, what do I do now?"

"Hell if I know," Dean said, "but you won't be running any races with that ankle."

"What's wrong with my ankle?" Elena questioned, lifting her leg up. Her shoes had been removed, but her good foot had a sock on it while the one she was holding up didn't. There was a purple swelling around the base of her ankle, a jab of pain making her twitch when she tried to turn it.

"It didn't feel like a break," Sam said, "it's most likely a sprain."

"I can't stay here, though," Elena argued, "I don't know you guys at all."

"Well, who else do you know?" Dean asked, Elena staring at him when she couldn't come up with an answer.

"Look," Sam said, speaking up, "just stay off that ankle for a week or so, or until you can at least walk again, then you can go wherever you want to go. Maybe you'll have remembered something by then."

Elena nodded, rather reluctantly, and put her feet up on the bed. She leaned back against the headboard, her arms folded across her chest.

"Alright." she agreed, looking at the two of them. They seemed to be the only people she could put a face to a name, Sam and Dean, the two strangers that she had met a few moments ago. It's not like she had any idea who she could go stay with anyway.

Dean seemed a bit hostile, but Sam seemed nice enough. Elena guessed she could stay for a while, or at least until her ankle healed up.

But, what happened to her neck? She wondered if it was the reason why Dean seemed weary of her, and maybe if she found out what hurt her neck, she could remember what happened to her before she woke up in the stuffy motel room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Welcome to the second chapter of this story. Just letting you know that I had no idea at about what time to set this story in regards to what seasons, but I think I have an idea. So, basically, I've set this story in the summer between season two and three for The Vampire Diaries and sometime in season five for Supernatural. **

**Summary: **What if Elena woke up in a motel room, two unfamiliar men watching over her? Sam and Dean find a passed out Elena Gilbert in the middle of the road, her cellphone and a wallet the only possessions on her person. All she remembers is her name and age, nothing about her life before the motel room or why a there was a wound on her neck. She soon takes on the life of a hunter with Sam and Dean. She is sure that she would never remember what happened to her, that is, until an interesting case falls into their laps.

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures In Amnesia.<strong>

**Supernatural/The Vampire Diaries Crossover.**

**Chapter Two.**

Elena hated sitting around. She kept getting the feeling that she needed to be up and doing something, but she could barely stand and hobble into the kitchenette for a glass of water without help doing so. If she could barely do that, there was no way that she would be able to just get up and head off to where she needed to go.

Wherever that is.

There's something odd about both Sam and Dean, though Elena can't quite put her finger on it. She can't remember a thing about what happened to her a night ago, and the two brothers didn't stop asking. Sam was more supportive, while Dean seemed to just want more answers. Elena wanted to hurt him sometimes, sprained ankle be damned.

But, she kept to herself. She usually surfed through her phone until it was low battery. She read over the texts she received, new and old, yet nothing seemed to spark anything. She looked through the photos, and all she saw were strangers. Yet, the Elena in the photos seemed to know them.

Her phone had died a few minutes before, and Elena was now stuck with the crappy motel television. She wondered why Sam and Dean seemed to be out doing things all the time. At the moment, the two of them were outside the motel room. The door was open, the night's cool air filtering into the room.

Elena's curiosity got the better of her and she hobbled over towards the door, stopping just a few steps away from the door and pressed herself against the wall when she could hear their voices.

"_We can't keep her in here forever." _The voice was rough, Dean's. _"We just finished a hunt, we need to move on to the next one."_

"_I know, Dean," _Sam's voice hit Elena's ears, _"But, where is she going to go? She doesn't even know who she is."_

"_I say we let her off at the police station and let them deal with her," _Dean replied, _"I understand you want to help her, Sam. I do. But, she's another head to watch and things will get dangerous."_

"_Why don't we teach her?" _

There was a pause, Elena wondering if they had heard her. Then, Dean's voice was louder. He sounded almost angry.

"_You're serious?" _

"_Hey, we seem to be the only people she knows right now. I'm not saying that she will be on hunts, but she could help with finding information."_

"_No way, Sam," _Dean denied quickly as soon as the words left Sam's mouth, _"I'm not dragging a girl into this life, especially when she doesn't know her ups from downs."_

"_She's intelligent, and you don't think that the police will want to question us about where we found her and how she came to be the way she is?"_

"_It's better than letting a demon have a round with her." _

Demon?

Elena blinked, a frown crossing her face. Demon...demon...these people were insane! Demon? That was absurd.

_These two brothers must be some religious nuts. _Elena thought to herself, pushing herself off the wall and hobbled back towards the table. She sat down in a chair, placing her head in her hands. She needed to get out of there, especially before Sam and Dean try to push all the demon stuff on her.

She sat upright again, turning to get up and leave in whatever way she could. But, there was someone in there with her, Sam walking in with Dean in tow. Dean looked stern, but she picked up on a bit of defeat in his actions.

"What's going on?" Elena asked, picking up on the two brothers who seemed to share a look before Sam took a seat across from her.

"We're going to tell you something," he said, "and it may sound a little odd to you."

"Try insane." Dean interjected, Elena turning to look up at him with a confused look. She was expecting some sort of religious rant about her sins and whatnot.

Sam shot his brother a look, then looked down at Elena. He seemed to weigh his words, Elena watching him carefully.

"How much to be believe in...monsters?" Sam asked, Elena blinking at the questions. Monsters?

"I...don't know." she replied, "I mean, I don't think I believe in them."

"Well," Sam continued, "Dean and I hunt them."

"Hunt them?" Elena asked, blinking at him. What the hell was this? This had to be some joke, right?

Sam nodded, he continued to tell her about certain monsters that existed from ghosts to freaking angels. Elena seemed at a loss of words, her hands clasped in her lap, Dean and Sam's stares coming at her from across the table.

"So, you just hunt them? For a living?" she asked, Sam nodding.

"It's not exactly a chosen lifestyle," Dean said, "no hunter just _chooses_ to be part of the life, it just happens."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elena asked, apprehensive. She wasn't about to go out and hunt down vampires and such, though the two of them seemed so serious about it.

"We wanted you to help us," Sam said, Dean giving him a look, making Sam correct himself, "_I_ want you to help us with information gathering."

"I know nothing about monsters or anything, I wouldn't be any help."

Sam glanced at his brother again, Elena catching Dean sigh slightly.

"We'll teach you all you need to know," he said, "but you have to be serious about it."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to be serious about this." Elena admitted, looking from one brother to the next. She reached her hand up and felt the bandage on her neck, a frown crossing her face. She remembered taking a look at the flesh when she had removed the bandage to shower. It had looked like something had taken a bite out of her, deep teeth marks on her skin.

"But..." she started, "I have nowhere else to go." she muttered, pulling her hand down. She let out a sigh, looking at both brothers for a few moments. She weighed the option of just brushing them off and asking them to take her to the police station, but there was the wound on her neck that went unexplained. She wondered that maybe she would find an answer somewhere in what the boy's were talking about.

As insane as the thought was, it seemed like the better choice for her. Logic was objecting to it, of course, but it just felt right.

"Where do I start?" she asked with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, thank you all for the support!**

* * *

><p><strong>Adventures In Amnesia<strong>

**Supernatural/The Vampire Diaries crossover.**

**Chapter Three.**

"Alright, Gilbert, pop quiz," Dean's voice broke Elena out of her revere, her eyes peeling away from the moving grasslands and highway to look at Dean in the rear view mirror. "How do you stop a ghost?"

Elena sighed, giving him a look. "I don't think I've ever ran on two hours of sleep before, can we save the quiz for later?"

"Come on, this one's easy," Dean said, glancing up at Elena through the mirror before putting his eyes back on the road. "And suck it up, Sam and I have gone on less."

"Iron." Elena stated bitterly, trying to blink the fog away from her thoughts.

"That's a way to keep them gone for a while, but how do you get rid of them?" Dean questioned, Elena staring at the back of his head as Sam was snoozing in the front seat. Elena bit the inside of her cheek.

"Salt and burn the bones." she stated after a few moments, Dean nodding his head in agreement.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Find a personal article of the diseased, like a piece of hair, limb, or something and burn it." Elena said, leaning back against the leather of the Impala. "I know all of it, Dean. You don't need to test me every two hours."

"Yeah, I do," Dean said, "you may not be exactly active in these hunts, but you better know how to spot a creature and how to defend yourself."

Elena shook her head, pressing her fingers against her eyelid as she rubbed her eyes. "I may not remember much, but I do remember the two weeks worth of information you and Sam threw at me."

She didn't see Dean's expression about that, but he seemed to nod his head slightly. "We got to keep you on your toes. Can't have you messing up and getting yourself, me, or Sam hurt."

"I'll be fine, you two are the ones out in the field, remember?" Elena muttered, not too thrilled to be cooped up in a motel for how long the brothers will be hunting for. But, she guessed it was better than being in a police station, drilled for information she had no answers to.

It had been two weeks since they had left Georgia, stopping in a few odd places for hunts and such. Elena had learned much from heading out with Dean and Sam, from ghosts to angels. Elena didn't believe in the angel bit for a while, that is, until she going over some facts with Sam and a man appeared in the motel room out of nowhere.

She did what she thought was best in that situation and stabbed him in the back with a kitchen knife. Elena remembers watching him turn around, his hand reaching out and...nothing.

But, when she woke up, Dean explained to her that the man was Castiel, and that he was on their side. She asked what he came for, and Dean just shared a look with Sam and told her to forget about it. Elena decided to let it go for the meantime, but she still hadn't seen this Castiel for a while.

She owed him an apology for the knife in the back.

"Elena!" Dean's voice pulled her out of her thoughts once again, Elena looking at him as he glanced up into the rear view mirror. "I asked if you were alright, you looked a little brain dead."

"Can I just catch some more sleep, please?" Elena asked, laying her head against the window and closed her eyes, not waiting for a reply. Not that she would have heard if Dean had protested or not.

* * *

><p><em>Elena's dreaming, she just knows it. She's sitting in the back of the Impala, and she's not sure where they are anymore. The car has stopped moving, and she leans forward to ask Dean why the have stopped. He seems to be sleeping, his shoulder the only thing visible from where she is. She reaches out, her hand pressing against his skin, it's warm and sticky. She pulls her hand back, looking at the blood on her fingers.<em>

"_Dean! Sam!" she cries out, trying to wake them up. But, they don't and she's got a sinking feeling that there is something seriously wrong. She reaches out and opens the Impala's door, slipping out from behind Sam's seat and hit the gravel where they seemed to have stopped. She pulls herself into a standing position, looking into the windows. She can see Sam and Dean, throats ripped out. She backs away from the window, screaming. As she turns around, she bumps into someone. Her back hit's the side of the Impala as the man looks down at her with glowing yellow eyes. _

_Klaus. The name is whispered into her brain, echoing through her ears. She's not sure if she's said the word out loud. _

"_I know you are alive, care to tell me why that is?" he demands, hands gripping her shoulders. She tries to push him off, but he's much stronger than she is. _

"_I don't know!" she yells back at him, tears running down her face._

"_Where are you, Elena?" he asks, Elena screaming in response as she closes her eyes. His hands are ripped off her, and she's hitting someone. _

"_Get off me! Let me go!"_

* * *

><p>"Get off me! Get <em>off<em>!" She screams, her arms still being gripped.

"Elena!" She stills, her eyes still shut with a few tears escaping from her closed lids. "Calm down, you're dreaming."

She opens her eyes and meets Sam's who is holding her against the seat of the Impala, Dean walking up behind him.

"Dream?" she questioned, looking around. A few hours must have past, the sun setting a little ways off. She looks back up at him, blinking.

"Yeah," Sam said with a chuckle, "you started screaming and yelling, I thought someone was killing you."

Elena sits up, brushing some of her hair from her eyes. "I don't know what happened. You and Dean were dead, and there was this man with yellow eyes..."

"Yellow eyes?" Sam asked, glancing back at Dean. "Was he a demon?"

"No...I don't know. I think his name was Klaus." she said, stepping out of the car as Dean raised an eyebrow.

"He German?" Dean asked with a smirk, Elena shooting him a look.

"Not funny," she said, letting out a breath as she finally took in her surroundings. "We here?"

"Yeah." Sam said, closing the door to the Impala, Elena blinking at the dingy motel.

"So, do you guys have a list of he most crappy motels on earth?" she asked, following as Dean headed into an open door. Sam huffed, a slight smile on his face.

"You'll get used to it." he said, brushing past her as Elena paused outside the door. She glanced behind her at the Impala, trying to shake that dream off.

Klaus.

Why does that name sound so familiar?


End file.
